Couldn't think of a title
by Tabs14
Summary: okay, this is a songfic, 'you belong with me' by taylor swift, more detailes inside, and yes i know: bad title and bad summery, it isn't as bad as it looks, i promise.


Song

"**Talking"**

_**Thoughts**_

**A/N this song really reflects on how kitty might feel about Kurt dating Amanda, not your usual songfic… I am only doing part of Taylor swifts song 'you belong with me'. I am remixing it so it will work better into the story.**

**p.s I am not doing kitty's valley girl accent, I am doing Kurts German one though**

**Tabs**

**Kitty's pov **

Kitty couldn't handle it anymore, she had skipped school that day just to make sure she would get to talk to nightcrawler when he got home, she absolutely hated Amanda and thought Kurt deserved better, he deserved someone like…..like….. Like her.

**Kurts pov **

As he walked Amanda home he was worried about kitty, she hadn't shown up to school that day and they had Mac and cheese for lunch, kitty loved that as her lunch and they only had it once a month,

he could feel the weight of the stainless steel necklace on his neck. It was half a heart. Kitty's said 'best' and his said 'friends', but since she had been avoiding him the last few weeks he sure didn't feel like best friends as he said goodbye to Amanda he went behind some shrubbery and ported home to the institute only to be greeted by kitty standing in the foyer.

**Kitty's pov **

"Kurt, we need to talk." kitty said with no emotion in her voice as the fuzzy elf appeared in front of her, "vhy verent you at school katchin?" Kurt said softly ,moving a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, she could hear the cars pulling up the driveway as she said again "we need to talk." Kurt clearly wasn't intending on letting her be all serious like so he grabbed her wrist and ported her into the kitchen

"oh ha ha" kitty said " I meant in privet" and it was her turn to grab his wrist and dragged him to his room "sit" she said indicating to the end of the bed, Kurt obeyed "kitty vhy-" he was cut off as kitty interrupted him

"remember Monday night?" she said, he nodded

**Kurts pov**

"**you were on the phone**

**With your girlfriend, she's upset" **Kurt nodded at the memory

"**she's going of about something that you said,**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do"** kitty was right, Amanda was mad because he made a joke about how he'd rather die than go to prom, she took it the wrong way and thought he was rejecting her…

"**I was in my room it's a typical Tuesday night,**

**I'm listening to the kind of music**

**She doesn't like,**

**She'll never know your story**

**Like I do" **right again, all Amanda knew was that he grew up in Germany, not that he had people trying to kill him in every way imaginable, kitty was the only one he went to, for everything…

"**but she wears short skirts" **come to think of it, she did!

"**I wear t-shirts **

**She's cheer captain **

**and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up**

**And find that what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time" **no way kitty had feelings for him "_and she still does" _he heard jean project into his mind

"**if you could see**

**That I'm the one **

**who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you**

**See, you belong with me" **kitty's voice dropped to a whisper as she said the last line** "you belong with me" **as tears welled up in her eyes she turned to leave but Kurt wouldn't have it, he got up and grabbed her wrist, she turned around to protest when a pair of lips crushed agenst hers, she kissed him back as he lead her over to the bed and laid her down before putting his picture of Amanda face down on his dresser then he turned his attention back to kitty.

**Finish**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know it sucked but I just had to write it, I am sorry if It didn't have enough details for you, but I guess you will just have to live with it.**


End file.
